


Valkyriа

by Taya_Borgia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School, Post-Canon, School, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taya_Borgia/pseuds/Taya_Borgia
Summary: Крис с первого взгляда понимает, что миловидная блондиночка с такими сочными губами не поведется на него.Остается лишь глядеть на нее издалека, и понимать, что Нура Сатре никогда ему не достанется.
Relationships: Noora Amalie Sætre/Christoffer Schistad
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Нахожу некую прелесть в таких совсем не подходящих друг другу персонажах( и лол, которые даже толком не взаимодействовали).   
> Вроде русский язык знала в школе на отлично, но деградировала знатно за последние года, так что публичная бета для вас, дорогие.

Вильям говорит о Нуре и немного о Якудза, но о блондинке больше. Он говорит о ней без умолку. Он обожает ее. Крис кивает иногда и слушает обрывками, наблюдая за одной второкурсницей: шальная девочка с птичьими косточками, надави — сломается. Кажется он с ней уже спал. Или нет. Не помнит точно. Этих девушек было слишком много за последнее время. Где-то за спиной слышится звонкий голосок Нуры Сатре. Магнуссон вздрагивает всем телом и поворачивает голову, выискивая светлое каре во дворе среди остальных школьников. Кристофер борется с соблазном повернуться вслед за Вильямом — ему же (как бы) все равно. Нура? Какая Нура? Не знаю такую.

_Боевая девочка с сочными губами и глазами подобно самой весне. Прямиком из Мадрида весна. Жаркая, палящая, обжигающая. Конечно знает. ~~Знает до боли в паху и хрустящих костях.~~ _

— Она так красиво поет, Крис, ты бы слышал… — шепчет друг.

«Влюбленный дурак», — думает Шистад, захлопывая где-то внутри зависть. _Не слышал, но безумно хочется._ Парень достает телефон, намереваясь подразнить пару девочек. _Отвлечься, отвлечься, отвлечься…_ — И как это я её раньше не заметил? — проговаривает Магнуссон мысли вслух.

— И её будто не замечал никто до этого. Я что, первый? Крис сжимает телефон, и кажется, вот-вот лопнет стекло.   
— Видимо так, — безразличным тоном соглашается парень, передергивая плечами от ноющего раздражения за ребрами.

Он заметил Нуру Амалие Сатре с тех первых секунд, когда ее блестящие оксфорды переступили порог осточертевшей школы. Он заметил её, когда она остановила его за руку, спрашивая дорогу в кабинет норвежского. Он заметил её, когда она ответила зимним инеем в глазах на его (пока еще невинный) флирт. Сатре определенно отпечаталась в его мыслях своими холодными пальчиками и такой вызывающей яркой помадой.

В голове возник воображаемый список, и под множеством строчек он мысленно выводит новый пункт: «Попробовать вкус губ блондинки с каре». ~~Галочки нет до сих пор.~~ Знать обо всем этом Магнуссону совершенно не обязательно. 

У Криса есть принципы, и он им следует. Один из них удерживает его подальше от недотрог, они не стоят потраченного времени, как правило. Еще один принцип: не жалеть об упущенных шансах. И Шистад правда не жалеет. Честное слово. Только когда Нура проходит мимо и дарит искорки-смешинки в глазах Вильяму, Крису хочется удавиться. Друзья превыше всяких девок. _Кристофер, не смей жалеть._


	2. 2.Chance

Шистад стоит на балконе в одной футболке, пока колючий ветер режет его оголенную кожу, и курит. Руки трясутся и мышцы сводит судорогой от холода, поэтому он зажимает фильтр зубами, выдыхая дым через нос и пряча ладони в карманах джинс. Надо освежить голову. Прочистить от ядовитых мыслей, вплетающихся как черви в его мозг и сердце. _Кристофер, ты сам яд._

Вечеринка в самом разгаре. Как раз та грань, когда все наконец расслабились, а полиции еще никто не пожаловался. Опирается спиной и локтями о железные ледяные перила и откидывает голову назад. Вибрация басов проходит по железу и переходит в тело парня, укачивая его на волнах музыки. А небо звездное-звездное. У девчушки, что десять минут назад делала ему минет, тоже глаза как небо индиго. ~~_Хотелось бы весну, что сейчас в углу зажимает лучший друг._~~

Крис затягивается сильнее, задерживает дыхание и медленно выдыхает, вызывая тем самым легкое головокружение. Улыбка трогает его мальчишеские пухлые губы. _Как же, блять, хо-ро-шо-о._

— Я сегодня снова целовалась с Крисом! — Шистад не сдерживает смешок, узнавая голос Эвы.   
— Не становись второй Вильде. Крис сжимается весь будто пружина, и внутри все застывает. Парень не может понять почему так отреагировал на всего лишь голос Нуры.  
— Он та-а-акой милый, — пьяно тянет Эва.   
Пенетратор тихо-тихо передвигается ближе к открытому окну в ванную комнату, где девушки. Быстро тушит сигарету об стену и превращается весь в слух. Любопытство не исключительно женский порок.   
— Эва, — громко вздыхает Нура, а у Криса волосы на руках дыбом встают, — он бабник и ты это знаешь.   
— Но…   
— Он девушек за людей не считает, — клевета. Шистад досадно морщится, но слушать не прекращает, — использует их как вещи и выкидывает. Посмотри на Ибен. Он сейчас даже не обращает внимание на нее, — иди на хуй, Сатре. Ты _ни черта_ не знаешь.   
— Ну-ура, ты так же о Магнуцо… Магнуссоне говорила. И в итоге что? — заплетающимся языком вещает Мун. — Ты ведь говорила, что всем надо давать шанс. Крис не такой плохой.

Нура молчит долго. Не знает что сказать. А у Криса кровоток ускоряется, и дыхание становится тяжелым. Черви вгрызаются сильнее, тормоша его гнойные раны, вскрывая старое захороненное.

— Возможно, я не права, — тихо бормочет Сатре, её почти не слышно.   
Сердце Шистада уходит в пятки, и уголки губ тянутся вверх — надо же, наша воительница признала свою неправоту.  
— Может… Если я пообщаюсь с ним, то изменю свое мнение. Надеюсь не в худшую сторону.

Пенетратор облегченно выдыхает и запускает пальцы в волосы.

Эва приглушенно пищит и хлопает в ладоши: — Вот начнем мы с Крисом встречаться, и тебе… В ванной хлопает дверь, оставляя после себя осадок из смешанных чувств.

Крис кусает губы и жмурится. И чему он, спрашивается, радуется? Его облили дерьмом за спиной, а он не может взять под контроль мышцы лица.


	3. 3. Cloud-castle

Нура давится третьим стаканом кофе и сдерживает рвотные позывы. Голова кружится и перед глазами рябит. Будто птички клюют в виски. Наверно стервятники. Ждут упавшего замертво тела. Раздерут, разорвут, не поделятся.  
Нуре кажется она гниет заживо. Мысли, мышцы, кости. _Вся она одна сплошная гниль._ Без сердца трудно. Вырвали с артериями и венами. Обескровлена полностью. Призрак ~~(самой себя)~~.

Кто-то отставляет в сторону стакан, но Нура не реагирует, погруженная в свои мысли. Этот кто-то садится рядом с ней и дотрагивается к ладони девушки.  
— Хей, Сатре…  
И Нура дергается. Не оживает, не оттаивает, но взгляд становится осмысленнее. Стервятники не покидают свой пост, _ожидая момента падения._

В кафетерии только они вдвоем. Неуютно. Друга Вильяма девушка хотела бы видеть в последнюю очередь.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, в школе? — голос выходит не бодрым и стойким, а надломанным и хриплым. _Закройся._  
— Эва забыла у меня свой ноут, — быстро говорит Крис, шмыгая носом. Погода сегодня не очень даже для Осло.  
Девушка кивает рассеяно и начинает прожигать взглядом стол. Ей бы порадоваться за близкую подругу, но на душе тошно. Нура трет пальцы друг о друга и пялится на белоснежную поверхность. Белым бело настолько, что режет глаза. По крайней мере ей хочется верить, что именно из-за белизны появилась влага.

Она старается не замечать Шистада и его взгляд, который он не отводит все это время. Он наполнил собой все пространство вокруг. Всем своим внутренним «я». ~~_Она дышит им._ ~~  
— Рада за вас.  
— Хм?  
Сатре не может пересилить себя и посмотреть на Криса. Хоть мельком. Не может. Перед ней сразу встают образы прошлого года. Эти карие глаза и нахальная ухмылка… Нура жмурится и дышит глубоко.  
— Рада, что вы вместе. Из вас может выйти неплох…  
Парень начинает тихо смеяться и ложится туловищем на стол, глядя в глаза Нуры. Перепуганная, блеклая, разбитая, сломанная. «Как кукла», — сказал бы любой другой, но не Крис.  
— Серьезно? — его рука тянется к платиновым прядям, но замирает в считанных сантиметрах, и ладонь сжимается в кулак. — Я приехал в который раз поставить точку.  
Он усмехается и облизывает губы. Нура хмурится и её губы дергаются в презрительной усмешке. Как же её задрали парни. Самоуверенные нахалы. Думают, что это все игры. Чувства других людей для них игры. Отношения для них это просто. Все для них просто. Разбалованные дети. Ей хочется плюнуть в лицо Шистада, чтобы выбросить хоть толику той обиды, что кипит в ней бурлящим потоком: на Вильяма, на Криса, на парней, на подруг, родителей, друзей, на мир и _на себя_. В особенности на себя. Повелась как дурочка. Послушала сердце и чувства. Лучше бы помучилась недолго, чем болезненно умирала день за днем.  
— А ведь ты ей нравишься больше, чем как одноразовая дешевка, — ядовито выплевывает Сатре. Задирает подбородок и глядит в упор. Глаза в глаза. Весенний холод и тлеющая осень. Глаза Криса глубокие, блестят в свете ламп, кажутся пуговками на игрушечном лице. Глубокие… И бесконечно уставшие. Его натянутые уголки губ отнюдь не спасают общую картину.  
— Ауч, — тянет парень, не отрывая взгляда, — больно. Смотри не подавись ядом.  
Ему хотелось бы разозлиться, оскорбить в ответ, унизить и выпотрошить. Он ведь знает куда давить и с какой силой. Знает рычаги. Только вот не может. Нет смысла добивать побитую кошку. Он бы сошелся в словесной перепалке с прежней Нурой Амалие Сатре. С той, что одним своим видом вызывала некий трепет. Как перед воительницей древних мифов. Глупо сравнивать девочку подростка с могущественными женщинами, но Крису она казалась именно такой. С живым огнем, так и плещущим из неё.  
— И почему вы вечно все усложняете?  
— Мы?  
— Вы, — закусывает губу Шистад и медленно облизывает, — девушки.

Он раздумывает недолго, наблюдая за выражением лица блондинки. Внутреннее ликует вспыхнувшему огоньку негодования и возмущения в радужках Сатре, что дал возможность насладиться ранним апрелем лишь на мгновение.  
— Строите свои воздушные замки… Умножаете все, возводя в абсолют или вечность. Думаете об эфемерном «потом», не наслаждаясь в полной мере настоящим. Носите цепи сами и заковываете в них других. Посм…  
— Ох, какие пафосные и броские речи, — её голосок приобретает те самые звонкие ноты, и девушка ставит локти на стол, наклоняясь ближе с Крису. — Признай, долго готовился? Это же надо уметь, так красиво оправдывать свое мудачество.

Дождевые тучи расступаются перед солнцем, и теплый ласкающий свет наполняет кафетерий. Лучи стрелами пронизывают все вокруг, теряясь в волосах Нуры, отражаясь в смоле глаз Криса и останавливаясь на его влажных губах. И они оба задерживают дыхание, считая секунды застывшего момента и его магии. Крис как завороженный смотрит на золото волос и хризолит радужки. _Черт, как же она красива._ Солнце будто вдохнуло в нее жизнь ~~или кое-кто другой~~.  
Девушка наблюдает за расширенными зрачками Шистада, и по позвоночнику пробегает ток, теряясь в затылке. Волосы встают дыбом, и цветы расцветают где-то внутри. _Нура Амалие Сатре падает._


	4. 4. Good morning

Нура выныривает из нирваны глубокого сна, потревоженная лучами солнца и духотой, и приоткрывает глаза. Взгляд не сфокусировался, и все перед глазами такое расплывчатое, но она вылавливает в цветном калейдоскопе что-то теплого шоколадного цвета и приятно пахнущего. Она моргает несколько раз и потом удивленно охает, понимая, что лежит под одним одеялом с Пенетратором Крисом. Сердце ускоряется и щеки начинают гореть. Нура приоткрывает рот, чтобы шумно не дышать через нос, и наблюдает за спящим, как ребенок, парнем.

Крис шевелится, шмыгает носом и пододвигается к ней, утыкаясь в плечо, у Сатре все внутри переворачивается вверх дном. _Что вообще происходит?_ Она отчаянно старается вспомнить, что вчера произошло, но в голове до противного пусто, лишь какие-то обрывки, которые не дают никакой информации. Она что, вчера пила? Ой, пиздец.  
Крис снова двигается, и уже аккуратно обнимает ее за талию и дышит так горячо и сладко в ее шею. Мурашки волнами совместно с током пробегаются по ее телу вверх-вниз, и дыхание перехватывает. Становится так невыносимо щекотно и до тягучей неги приятно. Внизу живота все скручивает узлом и сердце замирает. Бабочки порхают непрерывно, задевая все органы изнутри и заставляя сердце изнывать.  
— Ты ведь уже не спишь, так? — сиплым голосом, спрашивает девушка, а потом заходится приступом от кашля. Надо выпить воды.  
Нура чувствует как растягиваются губы Шистада в плутовской улыбке и после он легонько целует выступающую ключицу девушки. Ей становится так неловко, что она готова сбежать отсюда, даже забив на свои вопросы «какого черта я тут делаю и что вчера произошло?». Ей кажется это слишком интимно. Слишком интимно, даже учитывая, что они оба полностью одеты.  
— Доброе утро, Валькирия, — томно шепчет парень, и трется носом о ее шею, шумно выдыхая и вызывая новую волну мурашек у девушки.  
Как-то некстати в голове всплывают то ли её, то ли его слова о влюбленности. Кажется кто-то влип.


	5. 5. Umbrella

Моросящий дождь, повышенная влажность, ветер, нудные пары в университете, доебы суки-преподши и разбитая губа, в следствии легкой потасовки с одним петухом. Отвратительный день. Благо, декан к себе не вызывал и не отчитывал. Крис провел языком по ссадине на нижней губе, тормоша ее, и улыбнулся зудящей туповатой боли. Улыбнулся так, что вызывал еще большую боль, уже резкую. _Это отрезвляет. Ве-е-еселит._

Парень сутулится из-за холода, засовывает руки в карманы по глубже и щурится от мелких капелек попадающих в глаза. Он идет вдоль мелкой улицы, снуя между спешащих прохожих и в голове пусто-пусто. И хорошо. Едкие мысли только еще больше портят настроение.

Быстро проехала машина по луже и окатила водой кроссовки Шистада. Парень громко матернулся, выпустив изо рта дымку пара, оскалился и ускорил шаг. Еще и собственная машина в ремонте — сранные тормозные колодки. Хуевый день. Аж блевать тянет. Еще и начистить морду кому-то хочется.

Где-то спереди до противного режуще звенит дверной колокольчик и слышится девчачий смех и «пока-пока». Крис поднимает голову и округляет губы в так и не произнесенном «оу». В шагах десяти-пятнадцати от него стояли Нура и Эва, точнее Эва уже уходила. Дождь начал сильнее идти, и Нура распахнула ярко-голубой зонтик. В своем бежевом пальто, с голубым зонтиком, с такой же голубой сумкой и с неизменной красной помадой на губах Нура Амалия Сатре выглядела ошеломляюще ярко среди всеобщей серости окружающего пространства. Прям белая ворона, почти что в буквальном смысле. Она стучит каблучками своих светлых сапожек по брусчатке тротуара и идет в сторону Криса, роясь в сумке и не смотря вперед. Крис стоит на месте, не двигаясь, ожидая когда она в него врежется.  
— Ох, простите, я… — Нура поднимает взгляд и замирает.Она закусывает губу и очаровательно моргает несколько раз от удивления.  
— Привет, Нура.  
— Крис? Ох, вау… Какая встреча неожиданная, — она мягко улыбается, находясь в легком смятении, и приподнимает зонтик вверх, чтобы укрыть парня от дождя.  
Бывший Пенетратор улыбается уголком губ и замечает в другой руке девушки две книги.  
— Новые книги?  
— А? Ну да, скоро же выходит экранизация Снеговика, вот захотела прочитать этот детектив Ю Несбё и еще одну его книгу купила, — она так искренне улыбается, что у Шистада сосет под ложечкой и так _тепло_ на душе становится. Они не виделись около года, а то и больше, и он безумно рад, что во взгляде Сатре не видно злости, презрения, неловкости или еще что, чего он ожидал, после того как кинул Эву. Хочется думать, что она рада видеть его.  
— Как жизнь? Вижу ты снова подрался? — иронично спрашивает блондинка. И улыбается своими сочными алыми губами, открывая вид на белоснежные зубы.  
Он тормозит пару секунд, пялясь на девчачьи губы, прежде чем овтетить:  
— Ничего особенного, надо было поставить на место одного придурка. Жизнь как моя? Да нормально, ничего особо не изменилось. А ты как?  
Нура выдыхает пар и игриво приподнимает брови. Может и правда рада его видеть?  
Она так изменилась. Такая яркая и живая, будто светится изнутри. _Настоящее солнце._  
— Прекрасно. Учусь на журналиста, очень нравится. Публикую статьи в одном нашем журнале, и веду несколько своих блогов.  
— Это и правда прекрасно, — Шистад искренне улыбается, облизывает и кусает нижнюю губу по старой привычке.

_Здесь и сейчас, под этим ярко-голубым зонтом, они были будто в своем маленьком мирке, внутренне сгорая от наполнившей естество эйфории._

_— Тут за углом есть милая кофейня, не хочешь…_   
_— С удовольствием._


	6. 6. Last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-Eazy - Last Night (Christoph Andersson Remix)

В голове ворох мыслей, тягучие волны удовольствия расходятся по всему телу, утягивая на дно ощущений. Он проходится влажными мягкими губами по тонкой коже ключиц, задевая носом шею, вдыхая такой пряный аромат. Ворох бабочек раскрывают крылья за грудиной у обоих, и что-то разбивается резко и звонко внутри. Они одновременно вдыхают, теряются и смотрят глаза в глаза. _Что они делают? Зачем? Как дошли до такого?_

Нура дергается в его объятиях, а Крис сильнее сжимает, тычется как щенок ей в оголенное плечо, и дышит сипло-сипло. Просит не уходить, просить не убегать. Это ведь так глупо сейчас убежать, когда сама же пришла и прижала к стенке с требовательным отчаянным поцелуем. Это глупо решиться и испугаться своего же решения, обдуманного сутками напролет.

Черви гнилой души копошатся, мешают раскрыться бабочкам, и тугие узлы скручивают легкие. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Крису кажется он задыхается и умирает, когда Сатре невесомо мажет губами вверх по скуле и виску, пальчиками перебирая его челку, зачесывая ее назад.  
Все их действия это сборище неуверенности, чувства вины, неопределенности, страхов и необдуманных решений, засевших так глубоко в мыслях. Каждое касание сопровождается мыслями «имеем ли мы право?», каждый взгляд — «а правильно ли?», каждый поцелуй — «надо ли оно нам?».  
Нура отзывается всем телом с придыханием на легкие укусы Шистада. Кусает еле зажимая зубами белоснежную кожу, оглаживая языком и целует, целует, пока узел скручивает, распаляя огонь.

Пуговицы выскальзывают из петелек, футболка летит на пол, блуза шуршит тихо и ниспадает с острых плеч. Кожа нежная, нежно-розовым окрашивается в тех местах, где юношеские пальцы сжимают желанную часть, покрывается мурашками, требуя еще и еще. Возбуждение расходится электричеством от самой макушки до пояснице, теряясь в низу, и пальцы невольно подгибаются, и руками вжимаешь чужое тело в себя, желая стать единым. Фиалками нежными цветет изнутри душа, будто именно этого и желала. И груди опаляет горячее дыхание, сжимая в предвкушении все естество.  
Сжимает девчачье тело, чувствуя упругость птичьих косточек, надави сильнее — сломаешь. Водит языком от яремной впадины вниз к ложбинке меж грудей, останавливаясь у самого края лифа. Дразнит. Водит ласково пальцами по ребрам и бокам, очерчивает тазовые косточки. Нура дышит и сгорает, почти что стонет. И выгибается, тянется, вжимается ближе. Живот к животу — мурашки волной.  
Закрывает глаза, жмурится и целует в губы. Размазывает остатки красной помады. Впитывает в себя все. Горячий чужой язык проходится по небу, переплетается в танце с языком. Главное дышать через нос. Шумно и порывисто. Ненасытно. Стук зубами, хмычит со смешком в приоткрытый рот и шепчет имя. В глаза боясь посмотреть, иначе желанная сказка рассыпется, развеется песком по ветру.

Ноги путаются в джинсах, руки в ремне и пуговице. В спешке все, пока марево не спало. Пока цветы цветут, а бабочки царапают изнутри.  
Мокрый поцелуй у пупка, краткий заглушенный всхлип, пальцы сжимают темные волосы и ведут ниже. У Криса выдержка потрясающая, Крису уже больно, ему бы как раньше всадить без раздумий и ловить кайф, но сейчас хочется тянуть момент, ловить выпавший шанс, оставлять засос на внутренней стороне бедра и слушать стоны. Смотреть на пылающие щеки и кусать чужие и свои губы. Целовать плечи, грудь, живот и ноги. Сжимать до дрожи щиколотки и смотреть сверху вниз на распластавшуюся под ним девушку. Подобно нимфе лежит и дрожит, смотрит своими водянистыми глазами, заманивает на самые глубины, умоляя наконец-то оступится и пасть. Под молящим взглядом, стягивает белье и припадает к розовым ореолам, ловя себя на мысли, что желанная валькирия растаяла под ним. Ловит звонкие стоны, кусая сосок и ладонью ведет вниз, перебирает пальцами, чувствуя как как его плечи до крови царапают и сжимают.

Нура падает, сгорает, пеплом обращается под ним. Сыпучим, вязким. Дергается на встречу его умелым пальцам, закидывая ногу на поясницу, и трется, дразня не менее чем Крис. В голове пусто-пусто, лишь желание скорой разрядки. Желание почувствовать его внутри. Будто это поможет переболеть и остыть.  
У Шистада пламя в глазах, буря и молнии. Шистад держит ее за подбородок и смотрит проникновенно, будто лезет в трещины ее души. Смотрит глаза в глаза, задирает тонкую ногу на плечо и не отрываясь ведет губами с языком по линии бедра к колену. Изучает, наслаждается, чувствует себя королем, покорившим очередное сердце. А она грудь в ладонях свою сжимает и вдохнуть боится. Распаляется сильнее и молит не тянуть. Кусает щеки изнутри до крови, ощущая низом горячую плоть.

Ей бы пристыдиться, ей бы остановиться и вспомнить, что еще не так давно была предана другому, коротая вечера одна. Ей бы назвать себя дурой набитой. Только вот у Криса руки нежные и горячие, что не позволяют вернуться в реальность. У него глаза жгучие и говорящие, и слов не надо. Таким трудно не поддаться. На такие ведешься и утопаешь. С Крисом можно закончить прошлую главу жизни, поставить точку. С Крисом можно забыться.

Или даже вместе попробовать начать новую главу.


End file.
